


Nesting

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby!Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while, because the Healer advised caution for the first few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> The poem at the start can be found [here](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/16734), if you'd like to read the whole thing.

> _I blinked, I saw:  
> a mighty nest full of stars._  
> ~ James Berry.

He can feel the weight of her bare breasts against his chest, heavier than they used to be, and he murmurs meaningless things (that mean so much) as she wraps her arms around him, stroking her hands up along his back, pressing her body so close, as if she wants to crawl beneath his skin and make a nest there. It’s been a while, because the Healer advised caution, and besides, it wasn’t as though Hermione had been exactly in the mood, but today, today she’d positively launched herself at him and Sirius can hardly stop grinning with delight as he breathes in the familiar taste of the skin at the curve of her neck.

This is what he wants, oh Merlin yes this is what he wants, and yet, somehow, thoughts of Healers, and the gentle curve of her stomach beneath his knuckles, somehow, how-the-fuck-somehow, manage to distract him and he finds himself pulling back slightly from her hungry hands and asking, “Who’ll be godfather?”

Hermione blinks up at him, laughs, asks with slow, throaty astonishment, “Godfather? I’m doing this―” her hand slides further downwards, oh, downwards, _there_, and grasps_, yes_, “―and you’re thinking about godfathers_?_”

Sirius catches his breath, breathes in, out, and marvels for the sixteen-billionth time at this witch who is his wife, and just how wrongly the world has cast her as the ‘innocently intelligent one’, and answers her by kissing fiercely at her throat, teeth nicking at the skin.

“God,” she moans, and everything else slides from his mind until there’s nothing but her, and her hands, and him, and the noises she makes...


End file.
